


Like Father Like Son

by taka1114



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka1114/pseuds/taka1114
Summary: 兩代人一同度過尷尬的早餐時段。





	Like Father Like Son

這真是最尷尬的早晨。  
Jason黑著一張臉——部份因為他剛起床，更多是因為眼下這個他始料未及的狀況。  
他轉頭盯著跟他一起出房門的Dick，試圖從後者的眼神中讀出更多資訊。

時間回溯到昨天晚上。  
紅頭罩是高譚黑幫之首，而夜翼是高譚義警，Dick Grayson是GCPD的警官，不管怎樣，他們走在一起，總不會有什麼好事發生。然而他們昨天卻待了在一起，以外人無法想像的，極為親密的方式。

他們一般會去兩人其中一個安全屋，Dick的公寓不是太理想的選擇，但也不是沒有可能。可是今天，Dick似乎有別的想法。  
紅頭罩在天台追逐著夜翼——由黑幫追逐警察，這畫面可算新鮮，可這只是他們怪異的前戲其中一部份——意外地發現對方並不是朝著任何一個他熟悉的地點前進，或者說，他在往另一個他曾經熟悉的地方走。  
等等，這跟想好的不太一樣。

人們說家是能讓人盡情放鬆的地方，Jason可不這麼想，首先是他這晚的預定節目並不是週末電影夜之類的休閒活動，其次是，那也不算是他的家。事實上，他還挺驚訝自己竟然會聯想到家這個字眼，鑑於Dick正在往Wayne大宅方向跑，以他們接下來安排的活動來說，實在不是很適合提及他們仍是名義上的兄弟這個身份。

他們對開始這種你追我逐的熱身運動很有默契，卻沒有共識要是其中一位對地點不滿意的話，要怎麼提出不滿。Jason糾結了一下，到底是要往天上丟個煙霧彈還是要鳴槍示意，不管是哪個Dick應該都不會很高興（可現在不高興的分明是他），最後他索性停下腳步。似是意識到後來者的停駐，夜翼也在對面的天台剎停，回頭看向他。Jason充滿疑惑的神情被頭罩完全隔在裡頭，而夜色也讓Dick的表情變得模糊不清，兩人隔著一棟大廈，進行著無聲的大眼瞪小眼。

『去哪裡？』紅頭罩側頭。  
『怎麼了？』夜翼聳肩。  
『為什麼？』紅頭罩攤開了手。  
『有什麼問題？』夜翼跟著攤手。  
幹，Jason暗暗咒罵，三兩步的跳到跟Dick同一棟大廈的天台上。

「幹嘛回去？」他不耐的低聲問道，暖身運動應該是動態而非站著乾等，他們剛剛還在那邊做默劇對話做了整整一分鐘。  
「換換地點不好嗎？」  
「幹嘛要換地點？」還要換到老蝙蝠的巢裡？！天知道他多少年沒回去了，明明就連Dick也不是大宅的常客。  
「不要緊，Bruce在聯盟值班開會，暫時都不會回來。」Dick說這話時還對他眨了眨眼，聽起來就像是什麼高中生的「我父母不在家」邀請似的。  
「不要。」Jason說得斬釘截鐵。  
「可是早上可以吃到Alfred的早餐耶。」Dick覺得平常在警局附近的麵包咖啡跟老管家的手藝簡直沒得比。  
「不要…」這其實挺吸引的。可是這樣說來，Alfred肯定在家，而他們這樣的關係發展，還沒有，也還不打算讓任何人知道。  
「可是那是我以前的房間。」  
「不…」  
「可是你不覺得很刺激嗎？」又來了，高中生發言。  
「……」Jason皺著眉頭天人交戰，最後擠出一句「好」。  
他否認自己是因為想起那條深藏Dick衣櫃中（無意的雙關，哈），他們都穿過的綠色小短褲。雖然他們現在沒人能穿得下了，可是這阻止不了Jason的詭異幻想。

熱身戰太過漫長，以致兩人從窗口爬進Dick的睡房時，Jason的耐心已被磨得所剩無幾了。  
「你確定家裡沒有人？」慘了，連他也開始這種幼稚的問句，可他已經沒有心思去管這種事，脫下夜翼的制服已經費去了他所有心神。該死的緊身衣，該死的拉鏈，該死的眼罩……不，眼罩可以留著。  
「就說沒人……Jay上床要脫鞋子……」Dick也忙於應付對方急躁的動作，這晚的運動量恐怕不會少。  
得到一再保證的Jason放心把疑慮丟到千里之外，專心享受只有他們的夜間時光。

 

Wayne大宅裡每人都有自己的房間，Dick自己的房間不算很大，卻已經比他的公寓要寬敞多了，大單人床也足以容納兩個男人的身板。反正他不介意擠擠，他想，在Jay臂間起床的清晨相當美好。  
「早安。」Jason的嗓音有種早晨特有的低沉。  
「醒了？」  
「高床軟枕，睡不慣。」他半開玩笑，男友沒好氣的瞪著他。不過Dick在這邊的床真的很軟，大概是因為他以前的習慣，「不是吃早餐？」  
「是啊，」Dick瞟了一眼床邊的時鐘，還沒到七點，「那麼早？餓了？」  
「一點點。」  
「好啊……」說罷他翻了個身，慵懶的蹭在Jason胸膛上，雙手變得有點不安份。

「等等…」經典的錯誤理解，Jason模糊的哼了一聲，晨間運動他當然不會拒絕，可是考慮到他們身處的地方，製造聲響可就有點危險，「你確定Alfred不會……」  
「他沒聽到我們回來。」Dick索性整個人趴在他身上，皮膚貼合讓他逮到對方的晨勃，這讓他更肆無忌憚的延續頸間的親吻，「不過你可能要安靜一點。」  
「你才給我安靜點。」說罷Jason就伸手摟過從剛剛起就有意無意地扭動挑釁的腰，把它定在自己身上。Dick挑了挑眉，也沒多作意見。  
「那就讓我安靜。」親吻的攻防戰正式移師到唇齒之間。

到他們終於真正意義的起床，已經是一個多小時後的事。  
他們躲在Dick睡房裡的浴室簡單的沖了澡，Dick推拒了Jason想再來一發的邀請，表示他晚點還要上班，而且現在非常想吃早餐。好吧，Jason聳了聳肩，兩次，在他們稀少且隱密的見面機會裡算是相當難得了。

事出突然，房間裡沒有Jason穿得下的衣服，結果他只是套上了昨晚的制服褲子（只穿短褲有點不得體，他想），光裸著上身跟著Dick走出房門。  
然後他們就在走廊上碰到Bruce跟同樣裸著上身的Clark Kent。  
沒有只穿短褲實在太好了。

 

這真是最尷尬的早晨。  
Bruce黑著一張臉——部份因為眼下這個他始料未及的狀況，更多是因為他向來如此。  
他轉頭瞪向跟他一起出房門的Clark，內心快速的計算對方到底對此知道多少。

時間回溯到昨天下午。  
超人和蝙蝠俠是最強聯盟，這件事眾所周知，他們幾乎成為了彼此的聯想詞；可是高譚首富Bruce Wayne與大都會星球日報記者Clark Kent之間，除了採訪，沒人能想出什麼關聯來。

大概就是因為這樣，他們獨處的時候，多半都不穿制服（當然大部份時間還是有穿別的衣服）。有段時間，他們避嫌得太過火，聯盟的人差點以為超人跟蝙蝠俠鬧翻了。Diana瞄向他們的眼神似是洞悉一切，但是並沒有表示什麼。他們心虛的轉過身面面相覷，思疑真言套索是否在哪時牽涉其中。

至於地點，他們可能在任何地方。Bruce偶然造訪Clark在大都會的公寓，Clark也不時在大宅作客，更何況，Bruce除了大宅外還有別的別墅，他們有非常充足的選擇。而這一天，Clark建議回大宅去。

「為什麼？」Bruce好奇的問道，他還以為Clark在大宅裡會覺得不自在。  
「沒，有點想念Alfred的小甜餅而已。」Clark搔了搔脖子，彷彿身上的氪星布料會扎到皮膚似的。  
「終於承認Alfred的廚藝了？」  
「等等，我不是在拿他跟媽比。」Clark舉起手強調道，「Mr. Pennyworth的小甜餅是很好吃，我從沒否認過，可是Martha的餡餅，你得承認那是另一個層次。」  
「那就來吧，你總會承認的。」地上最強偵探，高譚王子，不知從何時起就順著了這個智商水平的對話還樂此不疲。

Diana站在門邊，納悶著是否要告訴他們，聯盟裡的所有人都有進入會議室的權限，也就是說，她要發現他們的秘密關係，根本不需要用到真言套索。  
兩個大男孩，看透世事的亞馬遜人搖了搖頭，該說戀愛中的人智商都會下降嗎？

即使如此，兩人還是煞有介事的分開行動。今天超人跟蝙蝠俠都不需要當值，太陽之子沒在城市上空出現，黑夜騎士也短暫離開了黑暗。接近黃昏，Wayne大宅迎來了客人。

「你明天不用上班嗎？」Bruce在他們的二人晚餐上問道。高譚的罪犯安份了一陣子，即使是在計畫什麼，也不會是今晚的事。像Alfred說的，他用得著一些休息機會，還有私人時間。Bruce Wayne更不用說，他有上百個理由翹掉一切的預約。可他不管是哪個身份，做的都可算是自由業，Clark卻沒那麼輕鬆。  
「多虧你給的消息，Perry願意讓我放一天假。」Clark笑著表示。一般人能在Bruce Wayne身上撈到的都是毫無發展潛力的小新聞，不外乎是他又捐助了哪所圖書館，或是拍到他跟哪個當紅名模吃飯之類的料子。為免造成麻煩，Clark得到關於他的新聞不比其他記者多——只是很偶然的，星球日報會出現一篇關於Bruce Wayne的獨家報道，內容多半都很空泛，僅是他們不想偷偷摸摸約會的附帶條件——可是，這不代表Bruce不會為他帶來別的資訊，別的上流社會的小道消息。  
「所以你打算如何報答我？」高譚的花花公子揚起他最擅長的社交微笑，富含深意的看著來自大都會的小記者。  
「如果我有這個榮幸的話。」

沒有世界需要拯救，沒有秘密需要隱瞞，他們可以做一會兒自己，享受屬於他們的獨處時間。眼下Clark已經脫下了上衣，而Bruce的浴袍只是鬆垮垮的掛在身上，僅僅起了遮蔽作用。Bruce不認為超人會用他的X視線，這很無禮，而且沒情調。只是接下來Clark就提出了個問題。

「那些孩子呢？」  
好吧，Clark其實真的不太懂情調為何物。Bruce沒好氣的嘆了口氣。

「你以為這裡是堪薩斯嗎？」又不是每個兒子長大後都會黏在家裡不走，他想，他教出來的兒子，比誰的都要獨立，甚至太過獨立了。  
「我以為他們會偶然回來。」  
「這大宅的常駐人口就只有兩個。」  
「Bruce我——」  
「你是來這裡找人談心的嗎？還是你要寫『Bruce Wayne心靈剖白』的報道？」Bruce不耐的打斷他。該死的鋼鐵之軀，連耐性都好得令人髮指。  
「不……」  
「那就趕快，這裡能探討的事情還多著。」說罷他翹起了腿，絲毫不讓對方有推拒的空間。  
……好吧，Clark想，現在不是時候，不是時候關心情人的家庭狀況，甚至不是時候提出想要成為他的家人的想法。他艱難的吞嚥，鋼鐵之軀能抵禦很多物理上的攻擊，可是心理、精神上的，特別是像眼前畫面如此振奮人心的，就恕他無力抵抗了。

 

「Bruce。」  
「唔……」  
「早安。」  
「為什麼那麼早……」Bruce睡眼醒忪的抱怨著，其實他連時間都還沒看，只是賴床已經成為了起床之前的必要步驟，「你又不用上班。」  
「Alfred不會希望你錯過早餐的。」Clark撐著半邊身躺在旁邊，Bruce常常疑惑他到底醒著多久了，畢竟這外星人都不用睡覺的。  
「唔嗯……」他繼續無意義的咕噥，在佑大的床上翻滾了半圈，又翻了回去一頭栽進情人的肩頭上。Clark放任他繼續這種稚氣的行為，沒有多少人知道Bruce Wayne這一面，他為這個認知而快樂。

Clark能換的衣服在外頭，而Bruce則隨便套了一件T恤，稍微遮住了昨晚在他身上的痕跡——就連打鬥後的傷痕他都沒那麼小心過，他怨恨地看著身旁上身赤裸，一個吻痕都沒有的氪星人。他們黏膩的交換私人時光最後的親吻，走出房門。  
然後他們就在走廊上碰到Dick跟同樣裸著上身的Jason。  
幸好他有穿T恤。

 

早餐時段從未如此難捱。  
餐桌上的四人，從坐下，到Alfred端來四盤一模一樣的早餐，到他走開了，都沒人願意先開口說話。

早知道就不要妥協，Jason暗暗咒罵昨晚的自己，好端端的去安全屋不就好了？為什麼要回來？被逼向老蝙蝠出櫃已經夠糟了，為什麼還要看他跟超人出櫃啊？他做錯什麼了？一大堆資訊塞滿了他的腦袋，他連吃早餐的心情都沒了。如果現在丟下餐具跳窗逃走會不會很丟臉？他瞄向坐在身旁的Dick，對方似乎跟他一樣坐立不安。丟下Dick一個面對這些似乎很不應該，而且他以後也不知道該怎麼面對這兩個人了，Alfred說不定還會很失望。

Bruce鐵青著臉，腦裡快速調度出適當的應對方法——不可行，資訊太多也太複雜，就算要發問也不知該從何問起，更重要的是，面對Jason時，他的方法好像從來都不太可行。現在不僅僅是向自己熟悉和有點陌生的兩個兒子坦承自己的感情關係，還要一併接受不知何時起這兩個兒子突然在一起了的事實。這比整理高譚罪犯奇異的合作與背叛歷程還要讓人頭痛，更別說他才剛剛睡醒。早知道就再睡一會了，他皺起了眉。

「好了。」  
也許是因為他這樣的表情變化，Dick馬上先開了口。  
另外三個人近乎神經質的立即看向他，彷彿他們就在等著這刻似的。

「我們是不是……」事實上他甫開口就很後悔，可是一切如箭在弦，他也沒法回頭了，「是不是要聊聊？」  
他有想過要不要用稀鬆平常的寒暄蒙混過去，然而他清楚知道這不是正確做法，即使他完全沒準備好坦白一切也一樣。

「好。」Bruce接著也放下了餐具，儘管他碟上的炒蛋才吃了一口。  
「如你所見我和Clark在交往，有兩年了，但你們是首先知道的，就這樣。你們有什麼想說的？」

就這樣？剩下的三位聽到這句交代之後，不約而同的問了同一個問題。

事實上，聽見這一句時Clark的感覺更為複雜。他預想過很多個這件事發生的方式，也在腦裡排演了很多次應對的方法，但是當中沒有這個版本。在他跟Bruce的相處時光裡，總有出乎意料的事，讓他們不知不覺走得更前。

真是直截了當啊，Jason暗忖，雖然在他認識的這兩個人，基本上就只差承認那一步而已，但他現在的反應，好像如此輕描淡寫的坦白了，別人就會比較好接受似的。可是Jason本來就沒在管，也沒有什麼接受不接受的。這樣想來，他跟Dick又有什麼好解釋的呢，他在腦裡自言自語，其實說不定Bruce也沒有期待他的解釋。

Dick不安的瞟向Jason，發現他正在陷入思考，沒有在看自己。他在當羅賓的時候就因為大大小小的錯被Bruce責備過不少次，當然他也看過Bruce罵Jason的時候。Bruce不是個完美的父親，但不代表他沒有試著做好，Dick總是希望這不僅是他的主觀感受。可這一次，Bruce不是在責備他，他甚至不認為這是件錯事，然而他發現這比承認過錯更困難。

也許是因為，這其實不算是他的事。Dick不怕會惹怒Bruce（他很久以前就不怕了），也不怕會搞砸自己跟Jay、或是Bruce和Clark之間的關係，而是怕自己會在Bruce和Jason之間，歪斜地癒合的傷口上再加一刀。  
怎麼事情總是不如他所想的這樣？他無聲的嘆了口氣。

「是這樣的，我——」  
「我們也在交往，如你所見，差不多一年，也沒有人知道。」Jason打斷了他的話頭，把Bruce剛剛的話原封不動的送了回去。  
只見他們的父親吞嚥了一口，似是想終於想把這個事實跟剛剛的炒蛋一起消化掉似的，然後含糊地咕噥了一聲。  
對此反應，Jason不知道該安心還是失望。

「我們半夜回來，以為沒有人。」Dick自覺應該搭話，雖然這個資訊對於釐清事件沒什麼幫助。  
「我們比較早。」Clark也勇敢的參與了對話。  
「今天不用上班嗎？」  
「剛好放假。」  
「是啊。」  
「嗯。」  
「……」  
又是一陣尷尬的沉默。  
Jason首先重新吃起了早餐。

打破尷尬的，是Bruce的手機。只見他道了聲抱歉，站了起身，走到離餐桌幾步的位置小聲講起了電話。Jason覺得他其實沒必要離席，這裡又沒有任何對話進行中。  
「公司有事？」待Bruce回到席上，Dick開口問道。  
「沒，無關痛癢的例會。」Bruce擺了擺手，估計那通電話是秘書打來的，「最近怎樣？」  
「當值，文件，夜巡，都差不多。」Dick順著回答。  
就在他感覺閒話家常的氣氛正在回歸時，Bruce又不作聲了，他抬眼，發現父親正看著Jason。他用手肘撞了撞正在刻意埋頭切吐司的青年。

Jason首次覺得寒暄如此陌生。  
「……沒什麼特別，還好。」他艱難的擠出幾個單詞作回應。  
「嗯哼。」  
老蝙蝠好像比他記憶中又老了一點。

Alfred不久後就來收走他們的盤子。  
Dick先開口稱讚Alfred的早餐十年如一日的水準，Bruce表示同意，同時意有所指的看著Clark，Jason模糊的道了句謝。他正打算起身離開，叫被Bruce叫住了。  
「Jason，」男人照舊那些輕描淡寫的語氣，「Alfred有打掃你的房間，如果你還想換件衣服的話。」  
他的二兒子眨了眨眼，有一刻覺得這話聽起來像外星語言。  
「我看看，」他最後回應，「可能穿不下了。」  
Dick噗嗤一聲笑了出來，在這個早晨第一次。

 

「你沒戲唱了，快點從實招來。」  
繼賊捉兵後，在布魯海文的安全屋中，又上演黑幫盤問警察的戲碼。  
高譚城無奇不有，是吧？

精明的警官，敏捷的夜翼，此刻被牢牢壓制在自家的床舖上，銬問他的，正是紅頭罩。  
「小翅膀快放開我……」掙扎幾下後，Dick發現Jason用上了整個人的重量，自己根本推不開，雖然他可以蹬開對方來脫身，但是他不是來打架的，更何況現在心虛的是他。  
「好吧我投降了。」

Dick是故意帶Jason回大宅的。  
從當初羅賓的死亡，到紅頭罩的出現，到那一次相認，到背道而馳，Dick都看在眼裡。他關心Bruce也愛Jason，他不希望這道疤痕在時日過去後變成裂痕。  
他知道Bruce晚上會回來，因此刻意做了這樣的安排。Alfred的早餐，他們的約會，很合理的發展——他甚至猜到Bruce不會那麼早起，故意在床上拖延了一小時。

「可是我發誓！Bruce跟Clark的事我完全不知情！也不知道他們會一起回來！更沒想到會在走廊碰個正著！相信我！」  
Dick在最後辯解道，作為同時撞破人與被撞破的人，可不能把什麼都賴他在身上。他完全沒有做好要向Bruce坦白他們在交往的準備，就算要，也該等他們父子關係好一點再說。  
Jason瞇著眼看他——這跟他小時候做錯事時，Bruce看他的眼神很像——最後撤回了一隻手，似是在說「諒你也不會」。Dick終於能撐起半邊身，他活動了一下被壓酸的手臂，等待對方的反應。

「算了。」Jason最後說。  
「你沒生氣？」Dick試探的問。  
「沒什麼好氣的。」  
Dick狐疑的看著他，確認他不是在說反話。最後他重新揚起了笑容——他慶幸，他沒有搞砸，事實上，這結果比他預想的還要好。

真的沒什麼好氣，Jason想。那場早餐尷尬至極，而且資訊量大得讓人難以消受，可是由始至終，他沒損失什麼。在眾多與他有關的計謀中，這是唯一一個沒有以把他幹掉為目的的，光是這點他就足夠慶幸了。這可以是個很糟的演習，以防以後他們還要對什麼人交代；同時這也是個很好的教訓，他會記得帶些衣服回去大宅。

「Jay。」  
「怎麼？」  
「我問你，碰到Bruce，和被Bruce碰到我們，你比較介意哪個？」  
「唔……」

 

「你真的不知道？」  
Clark覺得很無辜，他明明是無端被捲入的一個，怎麼變了有陰謀的是他呢？  
Bruce瞇著眼看他——他好奇這是蝙蝠俠一貫審問的方式，還是只是針對他——最後移開了目光。  
「那你為什麼建議去大宅？」  
「只是剛好想起可以回去，還有想起Alfred的小甜餅而已。」  
「嗯哼。」Bruce回應了一聲，然後陷入沉思。

在Bruce的兒子之中，Clark最熟悉的是Dick，Jason的事，他只有聽說過。Bruce沒告訴他太多，他也沒有問，一方面他不認為這是個好話題，另一方面他覺得，哪天當事人認為時機適合，就總會告訴他。他不認為要熟悉就非得互揭傷疤不可。在Bruce Wayne一生來來去去的過客裡，他不是特別早出現的人，可他慶幸Bruce不打算像放開其他人一般放開他。  
這場早餐雖然尷尬且讓人措手不及，Clark卻很感激這事發生了。

Bruce總是在籌謀。他計畫如何以兩個身份遊走兩個世界，如何擺平每個問題，如何應付困境，計畫，然後執行。但是計畫永遠趕不上變化，因此他還要懂得反應，懂得變通。他慶幸Clark永遠信任他作的決定，慶幸Clark尊重他的想法，慶幸Clark不會過問他不想說的任何事。  
所以Clark不會逼迫他們進展的任何一步，他總是尊重，然後等待。  
Bruce想，而且氪星人在那個早上看起來比自己還要尷尬。

「我讓Alfred收拾一下客房，再添置一些用品給你。」  
這是他對整件事最後的回應。計畫的確趕不上變化，可他們亦無時無刻在變化，順著他們所知的節奏，走他們該走的路。  
然後他注意到身旁的太陽之子表情亮得就像個太陽，刺眼得很。

 

「我知道是你。」  
夜深人靜，大宅裡再無別的來客，書房的燈光卻仍未熄滅。  
「老爺，我不明白你的意思。」  
Alfred如常站在書桌一旁，為Bruce添了一點茶。

最強偵探花了一些時間理清整件事的脈絡。  
「我本來以為是Dick，可是他看起來並沒有預料到會被我們碰見。」  
可是Dick無端端回來，他認為不是沒有原因的。他不僅回來，還帶上了Jason。  
「他就算能查到聯盟的當值時間表，也不可能百分百確定我會回來。」  
而且那晚還不是他自己作的決定。  
「Clark不像有份，他說謊技巧很糟。那只能是，他也被蒙在鼓裡。」  
想起了那些小甜餅還有大宅住客的言論，他不得不讚嘆起管家掌握人心的能力。  
畢竟最強偵探也是他養大的，能識破他所有謊言的人，自然也有辦法騙過其他人。  
老管家微笑聽完一整套推理的說辭，未發一言。

可Bruce確實有事想問。  
「你知道他們的事多久了？」  
「這個……」Alfred緩慢的停頓片刻，「Richard少爺從沒有向我承認過，所以這事，你還是第一個知情的人。」  
聽著這英式特有的模稜兩可，Bruce哼了一聲，不置可否。

他當然知道自己沒有猜錯，而Alfred則認為，不管他知不知道Dick本來的用意，這說法與事實也相差不遠了。  
在這件事上每個人都小心翼翼的，為他們得來不易的一切盤算著，Alfred覺得，這樣的他們，用得著一點點意外。

「你怎麼知道這行得通？」  
他相信存在即合理，也許因為Alfred太過熟悉他們每一個，又或者只是旁觀者清，因此Bruce問的這個問題，感嘆多於疑惑。  
「這個問題，我想你要問自己。」老管家和藹的笑容好像比平時又深了一些。

「如果沒什麼事，我明早還要去張羅Mr. Kent跟Jason少爺的衣物。」  
「晚安Alfred。」  
「祝好夢。」

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 一個櫃門對開的概念:P


End file.
